The present invention pertains to a cartridge feed device of an automatic weapon comprising at least one star wheel that can be rotated for cartridge transport stepwise around an axis of rotation on a hollow shaft. A coil spring is arranged coaxially, with one end of the hollow shaft with the coil spring connected nonrotatably around the axis of rotation by means of a follower sleeve to the hollow shaft. The other end of the coil spring is connected nonrotatably around the axis of rotation to a gas pressure-operated drive member by means of another follower sleeve. Such a device was described in West German Patent Specification No. 33,42,222. The drive member is driven by the gas pressure of the weapon. This causes the coil spring to rotate around the axis of rotation. It also carries the star wheel via the hollow shaft. The coil spring allows the gas pressure to develop suddenly without leading to an excessively strong, jerky rotation of the star wheel. The movement of the star wheel is damped by the coil spring.
In West German Patent Specification No. 33,42,222, no possibility is provided for adjusting the initial torsional tension of the coil spring. There are fluctuations in the torque with which the coil spring drives the star wheel. These fluctuations can also be attributed to frictional forces acting on the coil spring, which are difficult to control.
A device of the type specified in the introduction was also described in West German Patent Specification No. 37,03,437. Means for setting and adjusting the initial torsional tension of the coil spring are not provided by this reference either. This has an unfavorable effect on cartridge transport.